Neko and I
by Exo-Pen
Summary: Many years after the creation of the catgirl, many people are for and against their existence. But 20-year-old Makoto Shinshei is in for a surprise after work.
1. Chapter 1: Catnap!

Chapter 1: Catnap?!

 **This world, long ago, was blessed with the birth of the catgirl, in a lab experiment that was done without consent, they now populate the earth. Wild catgirls, city catgirls, classy catgirls, and... not-so-classy catgirls. All kinds can be found, long hair, short hair, black hair, white hair. The catgirls provide help and support to humans, being employed by humans as they do not need to be paid as much, if at all, some for emotional support, there are also some that provide... services...**

 **But, not everyone was excited for catgirls, many people thought it was wrong and an "abomination" to the world. A lot of these people would rather have the catgirls not exist at all than share a planet with them. But, we probably shouldn't focus on that.**

Ugh, I'm Makoto Shinshei, 20 years young and my life still sucks, my job barely pays me enough to handle all the crap I have to put up with.

"What the hell do you mean my credit card has been declined?!"

Right in front of me is an unruly customer, shouting because, you guessed it, her credit card was declined.

"Ma'am, I'm trying the best I can to resolve the situation." I try my best to not lash out at this woman.

"I don't care what you're trying to do, this shouldn't be an issue!" She shouts.

"Well-"

"I want to speak to your supervisor!"

I simply sigh in response, I _really_ don't like my job, but, it's my only source of money, so I don't have a choice, maybe, I'll go job hunting, Waldo-Mart should do just fine without me. I pick up the phone on the pillar next to me, I dial a couple of numbers and ask for the supervisor.

When I see her walking this way, that's my cue to head to the break room, there's nothing left for me to do and I don't feel like hearing that lady shout. As I sit down on the sofa with my arm covering my eyes, Joshua speaks up.

Joshua Parks is an American man, I met him on an online forum. I knew him for two years through the forum, but, he decided to move to japan, he's been here for a year now. We usually talk about manga and other things. His Japanese is a little shaky, but, it is understandable.

"Another rowdy customer, huh?" He says.

"Yeah." I reply, massaging my forehead.

"That make about two this week." He replies with a tone that would sound like what a laugh would sound like if it could talk.

"Hey, Makoto, did you get new manga from Durasha inc.?" He asks.

" _Destructive Memoir_? Doesn't that come out next week?"

"Does it? I thought it come out yesterday?"

"I don't even know."

Just then, Ayumi Miyamoto, our supervisor walks in. I look over, with a tired expression on my face.

I get up, "So what happened with the customer?"

"Well," she began, "She abandoned everything she wanted to buy. She left everything on the counter."

"Why people are such assholes?" Joshua displayed his discontent verbally.

"I don't know, but, my shift is about to end."

"Oh, Makoto! Could you please put those items back?"

"Really?" I am quite annoyed by this.

"Please?" She asks pleadingly.

I sigh lightly, "Fine."

On my way home, I decide to check PlaceBook, check out some new posts and whatnot. Mega-Pervert? Let's... not. Agh! Jeez, I have a terrible headache. Just another block and I'll be home. I enter my apartment building and go to the second floor. Suddenly, I'm stuck, frozen, I can't take another step. To my horror, my apartment door is wide open. I swear I locked my door when I left!

"No, no, no, no, no!" I shout as I run into my medium-sized apartment. But, to my surprise, everything is how I left it. Nothing seems to be missing. I check everything before I arrive at my bed, it's just a mess of sheets and covers.

"Ah, no one appeared to enter my apartment, but, how did the door swing open?" I have no idea who I'm talking to, but, I lazily flop, back first, onto my bed. My head is greeted with incredible softness, I didn't think my bed could feel this wonderful, but, I was happily proven wrong. I turn over and nuzzle my face into what I assume is my pillow.

"Nya."

I hear a completely random sound, I roll back onto my back and shoot right up, looking around.

"I'm too tired for all of this." As I say that I'm barely awake.

"If you're a thief, please, take what you want and leave, make sure to lock the door behind you, the keys are next to the door. And also, make sure you slide the keys back under the door, so I don't have to make copies." I know I was just worried about thieves, but honestly, I didn't think anyone was actually in my home.

With silence in response, I lay back down on to my mega soft pillow and close my eyes. Right as I'm about to drift off to sleep, I feel something slide across my face. It feels... _furry_. So, I roll over.

Wait a minute. "Furry"?! I open my eyes and lift up my head. I begin to remove the sheets from the bed. One sheet, two sheet, three sheet, four!

As soon as I pulled that last sheet, I was met with bare breasts, quite large ones I might add, but, that's not the point! I stumbled backwards, stunned at what was taking place.

Apparently, the cause of all this mischief was...

A catgirl?!

"What the hell?!"

 **Huehuehuehue, author here, and I hope you enjoy, I sweat my ass off writing this, and not because it was hard (it wasn't) but because it's hot as hell where I'm at, but when I post this, it'll be winter, as I write this, it's September 2015, still, hot. Whew. See ya!**

 **~Exo-Pen**


	2. Chapter 2: What To Do?

Chapter 2: What To Do?

So here I am, in my house, with a naked catgirl. Well she's not completely naked, she seems to have a shirt on, well, rolled up above her... chest. She has blonde hair which is brown at the roots, and it appears to reach down just above her shoulders. Her lower body is covered by extra covers, god forbid she isn't wearing anything else underneath those sheets.

"What the hell?!" I spit out absentmindedly. This causes the catgirl to stir.

"I don't need to..." She let's out, seemingly still asleep. I am completely dumbfounded by the fact that a catgirl was directly in front of me. She must have been the one to break into my apartment. She mumbles something I can't quite make out, apparently she has a sleep talking habit, but that's not the problem!

Suddenly, I hear a familiar tone, It's coming from my phone. It's the tone I set Josh's personal ringtone to. Seeing as this catgirl doesn't seem like she's gonna be waking up anytime soon, I decide to go into the living room to answer my phone.

"H-Hello?" I say with haste.

"Yeah, Makoto?" Josh's voice rings from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, Josh, what's up?" I peak back into my room for a quick second.

"Durasha announced a new manga series, I will think you like it! It is comedy, mystery, apparently."

"Yeah, cool." I was more concerned about something else right now, "Hey, Josh, say, what if you came home to find a topless catgirl in your bed?"

He laughs at my question, "Haha, did you order some 'special services'?" He jokes.

"No, I'm serious. I came home to find my door wide open, nothing was missing from my house, nothing at all, and when I try to go to sleep, BAM! She's in my bed."

Josh went silent. After a few seconds, he speaks, "I do not know, Makoto, you are really lucky! I would kill for catgirl!" It's almost as if I could _hear_ him grin.

"Yeah, bu-" A sudden thud came from my bedroom.

I slowly lean in the doorframe. On the floor directly next to my bed, two legs are stretched into the air, sticking straight out of the mess of sheets and covers. Apparently this catgirl rolled off and landed on the floor.

"Yo, Josh, I'm gonna have to call you up later."

"Hey, man, do what you have to." He says back. The phone goes silent and I slide it into my pocket. She changes positions and lies flat on the floor. I steadily make my way over to her, careful not to wake her, who knows what would happen if she wakes up to see an adult man over her while she's half naked? God, I hope that doesn't happen.

"Okay, let's do this." I say to myself. I pull off the sheet and to my surprise…

She actually has shorts on, really short shorts, she's wearing short shorts? Her tail is black, but blonde at the base, from what I can see, and the fur is somewhat long and really messy. Whatever, I decide to grab her under her arms and prop her up against my bed. Now to fix the nudeness situation. I ever so slowly reach my hands towards the bottom of her shirt (which is, consequently, under her chin). Silence is the only thing I can rely on, as long as I don't hear anything that means she shouldn't. Almost, almost… got it!

I got the edge of her shirt in between my fingertips and I slowly begin to pull it down as my hand brushes against her skin. I stop for a moment as she takes a deep breath, I squeeze my eyes shut. Please, tell me she didn't wake up. I slowly raise my head up and open one eye, her head is slanted to the side, eyes still closed. I begin to let out a sigh, but quickly stopped, didn't want to risk waking up the guest, right?

I continued to roll down her shirt until it stopped.

What? Okay, let's try this again. I tugged at her shirt. Each tug received a jiggle in response. It wouldn't go down any further, it only covered three quarters of her chest, from top to bottom, leaving the bottom of her breasts bare, a sight for a pervert.

"Why won't this stupid shirt go down?" I say quietly, still tugging.

A voice speaks, "Because it's a half shirt."

"Oh." I reply.

I instantly stop and look up. The one who spoke was none other than the catgirl I was trying to help out, at least, I hope she sees it that way. She's rubbing her eyes and she let's out a big yawn, I am completely frozen. Her eyes open slowly, revealing the left one to be yellow and the right one to be green, but both have a tired look in them . She looks at me, then slowly looks down at my hands on her shirt…

Oh, boy.

Her expression completely changes from tired to 'what-the-hell'. She slowly looks back up to me, face as red as ripe tomato. I have no time to react as a slap sends me straight into the opposite wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you creep?!" I hear her yell at me. I stagger to my feet, that slap burns intensely.

"I-I was just trying to help!" I reply hoping she'd understand, but, of course, she doesn't.

"Yeah, help yourself to me, it seems!"

"N-No that's not it at all, your shir-" Wait, why do I have to explain myself, she was in _my_ apartment, why do I have to explain myself to her?

I look at her, I can see clearly, the anger in her red face, "Wait, why are you in my apartment, you thief!" I accuse, even though it doesn't look like she took anything.

Her angry expression is now one of confusion, "What? I didn't steal anything! Why would I want to take anything from a pervert?!" She shouts back at me.

"I'm not a pervert! If you didn't wear such a skimpy outfit we wouldn't be in this situation!"

She walks out of my room and towards the door.

"Yes, please, leave! This is awkward enough!" I say.

"Don't worry, I am!" She yells back at me.

The thick wooden door swings open, and the catgirl slips out, slamming the door behind herself. I go to lock the door and let out a sigh. I decide to flop down onto my couch right as my phone vibrates. It's none other than a text from Josh.

 _Ayumi wants to know if you can stay late tomorrow?_ He asks.

Man, my shift is already 10 to 7, but, I guess the extra hours wouldn't hurt. I accept the offer. I'm just going to go to bed and think about everything that just happened, tomorrow, because honestly, I don't think I could get anymore tired.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Situation

Chapter 3: Bad Situation.

I check my phone, 10:29 P.M.

"Alright," I say to myself, I toss the store keys to Ayumi, "you lock up shop this time." She catches the keys clumsily and replies with a short "Yes."

I walk out the store's automatic doors and into the cold dark night, in the sky hangs a crescent moon. Cars go by, illuminating the roads and buildings around me. One of my favorite things about this part of town at night is if I stare down the street, I can see a lot of downtown's lights and how each of them twinkle. I think that's pretty nice.

I'm suddenly reminded about what happened yesterday, that catgirl… she had beautiful eyes. As it _is_ getting colder, I hope she's okay in her… half shirt and booty shorts. I'm about a few meters away from my building when I'm suddenly snapped out of my trance. I notice something, in the faint light of a few working streetlights, I can seem to make out a person with a tail, a catgirl, running towards me when they suddenly turn left directly into an alley!

Did they see me? Most likely not, it's too dark, but it's then that I notice two figures also run into the alley. No matter who it is, two people chasing after one is never good. I begin to run towards the dimly lit alley and stop at the corner of the building leading into the alley.

"N-No! Let go of me!"

Wait, is that the voice of the catgirl from yesterday? I peek around the corner.

"C'mon little lady, you should know better than to wear provocative clothing like that." Says the first man. There are two men towering over the helpless catgirl.

"Let's help with that." Says the second.

One of them holds down the catgirl and the other grabs at her half shirt and rips it off.

"H-Help! Someone, please!" The catgirl manages shout out before a hand is quickly placed over her mouth.

"Come on, no one's gonna hear ya, and even if they did, do you really think they'd do anything?" The second one asks.

This is bad, I can't just let them rape her! I mean, catgirls may not have all the rights as a normal human, but, that doesn't justify rape. What can I do?! Oh, what the hell!

"Hey!" I roar, standing at the entrance of the alley. The men both look back and spot me.

"Hey, now, move along nothing to see here." The big grizzly one says, but, behind him I can see signs of a struggle, the second person has his hand over the neko's mouth.

"I don't want any trouble, just, stop what you're doing." I say.

Two against one, hardly fair, but, I'm not gonna back down.

"Listen, man, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Says the second man, he says as he pulls out a switchblade. He begins to walk towards me, man, I really don't feel like getting stabbed. I take on a defensive stance, he stops a few feet in front of me. He slashes at me, I quickly duck. He then jabs right towards me, I move to the side slightly, but, he manages to cut my neck a bit, I feel the stinging sensation and blood trickle down my neck.

A grin forms on his face, I need to make sure to bash his face in extra hard for that. But, I can't fist fight against a knife, so how about this? I dodge his next couple of attacks and dart to the trash can next to me, grab the lid and hold it much like shield.

"Oh, what a pussy." He says.

He stabs at me again, but this time I block it with the trash can lid. Unsurprisingly, the blade goes through the feeble lid. Without thinking, I twist the lid counter clockwise and cause him to drop the blade, disarming him. As he ducks down to get the blade, I slide it backwards and bring the trash can lid down on the back of his head.

He drops down onto the cold ground, unconscious.

"Why do I have to do everything myself?" Said the buff man. He walks over towards me and I get ready for another bout. I hold up the trash can lid and he yanks it away, that's some strength! I throw a punch at his face and make contact. He spits off to his side wipes his mouth and moves his arm backwards. I swiftly move to the side to avoid his quick jab, unfortunately, he had another punch coming from the side. His attack connects with my side. I suddenly became lightheaded, it's clear that he knocked the wind out of me. It's a little difficult to keep my head up, but, I begin throwing blind punches to stall for time and catch my breath.

I think I'm using more air than ingesting it. I stop and look up, the man is holding his fists above him, he's going to bash my head down. I can barely keep my eyes open, I look down and wait for him to attack.

A girly scream pierces the air. I look up at the man, for some reason, he was in the same stance as before, but his eyes were wide open and his mouth was agape.

I look down and see a foot where his crotch is. He begins to fall forward and I step back to avoid being crushed. He collapses into a ball on the ground, the source of the foot is the catgirl they tried to take advantage of earlier, covering her breasts with one arm.

"Looks like you got a _leg up on him_." I let out feebly. Her face turned into a distasteful one.

"Really, your gonna make a joke?" She said.

"Heh." Was the last thing I let out before fainting.

…

I feel a stinging sensation on my neck where that man had cut me. I open my eyes and place my hand there, but, I feel something cottony instead. Wait a minute, am I in my house? Strange, the lights are on, too… I get up and walk to the bathroom and see a couple of cotton swabs on my wound, held there by gauze wrapped snuggly around my neck. Did I do that and just not remember? I go back to the living room and sit down on the couch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a shadow moving in the kitchen.

"Hey." I call out. The shadow stopped and a head peeked out from around the corner. It turned out to be the catgirl from earlier.

"You're up!" She said eagerly.

"Yeah… I'm…" I trailed off.

Wait… How did she get in here? She walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of soup, she was still covering her chest with her free arm…

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Well, when you made that pun and fainted, I decided to carry you up here and treat that wound on your neck. But, you didn't have any bandages, so I had to make due with what you had in the bathroom." She handed the bowl of soup to me.

"Okay, but, how did you get into my apartment?" I asked once more.

"Um, the same way I got in last time, I picked your lock." She replied.

… She broke into my apartment…?

"So, why'd you break in here before, if it wasn't to steal anything?"

"Well, it's getting colder out and your apartment looked warm, not to mention the easy-to-pick lock on your door." She said with a smile.

"So, you slept in a random stranger's house?"

She looked away.

I glanced at my digital clock that was on a shelf adjacent to me.

"12:14 A.M."

Man, it's late at night…

I glanced outside the window, branches on the leafless trees were blowing around. Then I noticed something. It was freezing outside.

"Hey, you're not thinking of going back out there, are you?" I asked hastily.

She looked back at me, her tail wrapped around her legs.

"I'll be fine." She said, giving a wry smile. I put my palm on my forehead.

"Listen, you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch, I wouldn't want anyone in this freezing cold tonight, especially with your… lack of clothing." She stared into my eyes, hers was filled with hope.

"And I'd feel pretty bad if I rescued you and it turned out to be for nothing…" I finished.

There was a long pause before she spoke.

"Okay…" She said, "But, don't touch me while I'm sleeping, you pervert!"

"Pervert?!" I blurted out.

"I saw your manga collection!"

…But, none of the manga I read has any form of sexual content…

. . .

Man, I never thought I would ever do something like that in my life, going head first into a dangerous situation…

Ha, man, I must be an idiot.

I gave the catgirl my room for tonight and I took the couch. It's weird, I would never, under regular circumstances, allow a complete stranger to sleep in my home. But, I offered just this one time to allow her to recover… right?

…

Let's go over everything tomorrow, I need to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: What's In Store For Me?

Chapter 4: What's In Store For Me?

What… what's that noise? Oh, it must be Josh, the custom ringtone on my phone is sounding.

I slowly open my eyes, my vision is a little blurry and the sun is shining directly into my apartment, so I put hand over my eyes, shielding them from the light. I suddenly notice a heavy presence on my chest, or rather, all over my body from the neck down. Once my eyes adjust to the light level, I direct my gaze downwards, to find the catgirl resting on top of me. Her head is resting on my chest and her legs are wrapped around my right leg.

What the hell?!

I let out an audible gasp which causes the catgirl to squirm, pushing her breasts up on my stomach. I exhale all the air in my lungs, which, without question, wakes up the catgirl.

She raises up, sitting on my lower region. That's when I notice that she's wearing one of my white button-up shirts. It's a little big on her, but it looks pretty adorable. The catgirl looks down and then back at me. And in that moment, her entire demeanor changes and her face becomes bright red.

"KYAAAAAAAHHH!"

…

"Oww…" I am now sitting upright with the catgirl in the middle of the living room, scolding me for something that's not my fault, "… You throw a mean punch…" I say rubbing my cheek.

"Well, that's what you get for performing such a lewd act." She said sternly.

"But, _you_ climbed on top of _me!_ " I said argued

"Don't try to play mind games with me!" She said angrily.

Mind games? I can't help but a smile take over my current expression. I stand up. She, in response, takes a step back.

"Wh-what's funny?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing." I said back to her, but then I realize the reason I got up in the first place.

Joshua! He was calling me. I walk briskly to my jacket which houses my phone most of the time. I turn the screen on and there's a text message notification from Joshua.

Josh: At this rate, you'll be late, man.

I check the time, 9:52 A.M.

…Crap! My shift starts in eight minutes! My expression quickly turns into one of panic. I quickly throw on my jacket and lace up my shoes.

"Wh-where are you going?" The catgirl asked.

"To work." I quickly replied, I grab the door handle.

"Oh…" She let's out quietly.

I'm halfway out the door before I realize I don't know her name! I can't just call her "cat" forever.

"Hey, I'll see you later, um…" I say trying to get her to finish the sentence.

"A… Ayame. My name's Ayame." She said meekly.

"I'm Makoto, um, I'll see you in a few hours." I say. I'll see if I can get off early, I'm pretty sure if I get Joshua to back me up, I can get off my shift early.

…

So in the end, I was able to get off my shift early, but I'm quite certain it's gonna come out of my check.

Anyway, it's been around four hours since I left to work and I'm just arriving home. I reach for my keys, but I don't feel them in my pocket… then I remember, in my rush, I must have left them next to the door.

Well, Ayame should still be in there. I lightly knock on the door. Immediately, I hear something fall over and scurrying towards the door. I hear the lock turn and the door swing open, nearly hitting me in the process. Ayame standing there to greet me. Her soft yellow and green eyes staring into mine. My eyes draw downwards and I realize that a couple of buttons had come undone and the shirt had began slipping off of her shoulder.

… I probably shouldn't stare. I reaffix my eyes on hers and say,

"Hey, I doubt that you would want to wear that shirt any longer, so, do you want to go shopping? There's a lot of daylight left." It was a spur of the moment thought so we wouldn't be stuck around the house all day, I hope it doesn't sound weird.

She hesitates for a moment before agreeing. I lend her my jacket and we promptly leave off for a clothing store.

Upon arrival, Ayame quickly zips into the store, darting from place to place inside the store.

"H-Hey!" I blurt out. I forgot to tell her that a catgirl must be accompanied by an owner or adult or I could be fined. I quickly pursue Ayame on her rampant trail of bank-breaking that my wallet is gonna have to endure.

Eventually we find ourselves at the changing rooms and Ayame quickly begins making outfits out of random articles of clothing. She only kept around five or six outfits.

In the end, my wallet took a pretty heavy hit, but the outfit that Ayame decided to wear out the store was a half shirt and her booty shorts.

Wait.

"What? Ayame, didn't you pick out more clothes?" I asked.

She shoots me a quizzical look.

"Of course I did." She says simply.

"Then why are you wearing that?"

"I like it, not to mention, this is my signature look!" She said grinning and tugging on the shirt.

I let out a short sigh, "I guess, I just don't want anyone looking at us weirdly."

After a few minutes, Ayame speaks up again.

"Hey, you're incredibly nice." She says.

"I am?" I reply, I never thought of myself as nice. More of a 'meh' kind of guy.

"Yeah, you're either nice or insanely stupid to take a random stranger on a dat-" She stopped mid sentence.

I stop walking and she does, too, with her back facing me.

"Wait, what did you just say?" I ask.

I see her tense up at my question.

"Hm? I-I didn't say anything." She says, denying her slipup. I know she was going to say date, I'm just playing the fool here.

"No, no, I'm pretty sure you said something, something that started with the letter D?" I say teasingly. Her ears go down and her tail twitches in response.

"You must have been hearing things! I didn't say anything!" She's visibly trembling. It could be because she's cold, but I think it's because she's nervous.

"Hey." I say approaching her. I wrap my arm around her, "You're shaking. You must be oh so cold." She looks directly at me.

"Y-Yeah." She said softly and initiated the walk.

That wasn't really the answer I was expecting, but I'll roll with it. As we walk, I can feel her huddle closer to me. Maybe she really is cold.

...

I close the door as we enter the house. And as Ayame places her bags down, I think it's time I brought up her current situation.

"Well, Ayame…" I begin, "About your living situation." Ayame turned towards me.

"Oh…" She sighed, "Okay…"

"What? "Okay" what?" I ask hastily. She grabs her bags up.

"I'll find somewhere else…" She says unhappily.

Wait. Does she think I'm kicking her out?

"Ayame, wait! I'm not kicking you out!" She stopped in her place.

"I'm asking you to live with me!" I say quickly. But, that didn't come out quite how I wanted.

"I mean, if you don't have anywhere else to stay, it's alright if you need to stay here."

Ayame let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'll take you up on that offer." She said.

I smile lightly in response, she smiles back at me, but then it quickly disappears.

"B-b-but, it's not like _want_ to stay here or anything!" She says, her face glowing red after spoke.

… what? My phone suddenly vibrates and it breaks my train of thought. As I answer it instinctively, I see Joshua's name at the top of the screen.

"Yeah, Josh?" I ask.

"Yo, Makoto, since we both have off, do you to hangout at Manga Cafe tomorrow?" He says.

"Sure, man." I reply. I don't have anything on my schedule and Josh is my best friend. So, why not?

"Alright, 9 A.M.?" He asks regarding the meeting time.

"9 A.M." I confirm.

The phone call ends with a "See ya." And I quickly get ready for bed.

Wow, I just the span of a few short days, I end up becoming roommates with a catgirl. Man, if I were talking to me, I would think I was lying.

I say goodnight to Ayame, who is in my room, she provides no response. She's probably already asleep. Without wasting anytime, I quickly diff off to sleep.


End file.
